


His Whole World

by GoldenDearie



Series: Special Moments [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDearie/pseuds/GoldenDearie





	His Whole World

Rumpelstiltskin's legs felt like jello as he stood, his shaking hands clasped in front of him. He was aware of a bead of sweat at his temple as it slid down. His chest was tight and his heart thudded wildly. He ran a hand down his front, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in his suit jacket.

“Gold, are you alright? You look like you're gonna faint.” Charming said from his side, clapping a gentle hand on his shoulder. Rumple gave a stiff nod, swallowing a lump in his throat. “Just be patient.”

“Yes, yes. I'm quite fine.” He murmured, wiping away the sweet before the bead landed on his brow.

“She'll be out soon.” Charming said reassuringly, speaking over the murmurs that had set amongst the crowd. It was a relatively small gathering, mostly friends of Belle's, but the decor itself was elegant and beautiful. Their ceremony was not the most traditional as things had been changed to better suit them. All that mattered to Rumple was that they were wed. But she had to walk down the aisle for that to happen, and she was late.

“W-what if she doesn't come? Who could blame her, really?” Rumple said in panic, itching for a large glass of scotch and isolation from the world. “Maybe she decided she didn't want to marry the monster after all.”

“Belle wants to marry you more than anything. Snow said she never stops talking about it.” He said, giving a slight roll of his eyes. The man didn't give himself any credit when it came to Belle.

Rumple said nothing as Charming walked off, assumably to check on the bride. Being left to himself gave him time to access the situation, as well as his emotions. That was not a good thing, given he felt Belle deserved far better than he.

He wouldn't be surprised at all if Belle decided she didn't want to marry him. How could a beautiful young girl like her could genuinely want a grumpy old monster like him? He was twenty years her senior, and she was beyond desirable for men. Perhaps a better option had come up, and she had run off with some handsome young lad. Rumple felt a sharp pang in his chest at the thought, though he vaguely wondered if he was having a heart attack. He needed to sit down and smash something, preferably a cabinet with expensive and irreplaceable heirlooms in it. He jumped as a hand touched him, turning around slowly.

“Get ready, Gold.” Charming said with a wide grin, taking his place behind him. Everything happened in a blur, and nothing sank in with Rumple. He didn't notice the way Ariel, Ruby, Snow, and Emma were smiling reassuringly from across the alter, nor did he notice the beautiful bouquets in their hands. He didn't notice the hand that gently hit him on the back. He didn't notice the priest, or the way the hush fell over the crowd. The music playing escaped him.

Then Belle came out, and all his attention was on the brunette.

His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened as he took a step backwards. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his three centuries of life. She looked stunning in her white gown, the diamonds on the delicate clothe shining in the light. She wore a gentle smile, her dainty hands holding her bouquet steadily. His eyes burned as tears gathered in them. He bit the inside of his mouth to try and halt them, but a few tears rolled down his cheek. People were surely shocked at the mighty Dark One crying from the mere sight of a woman, but he didn't care. Belle looked breathtakingly beautiful, and that was clear to all.

She walked alone. He felt a pang of guilt, as it was his fault she had no one to give her away. Her father who had only recently been allowed back into her life had father had refused to support their union. Belle had insisted that she didn't care, calling the tradition stupid and unnecessary.

Despite tradition, it was more appropriate for them this way. His lips curled into a slight smirk. No one decided her fate but her, and she needed no man to give her away to him. She made the decisions, and it had always been like that, ever since the day they had met.

Every step to him she took made his smile grow. The closer she got, the more the realization that she was actually marrying him sunk in. He surely looked like a fool with an enormous smile on his face and tears rolling down his cheeks. It didn't matter because in this moment, he was the happiest man in the world.

Finally, she stood in front of him. Up close she was even more glorious looking, and he ached to press a thousand kisses to her lips and face. He was touched to see she too had tear stains on her flushed cheeks. She was giving him the brightest smile, and a nervous yet chipper giggle escaped her. She was truly adorable.

He reached for her hands and pulled her nearer. Tradition be damned, he thought, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled back with a wicked grin, his heart hurting from how happy she seemed. How could he have spent one minute doubting her when she spent countless moments loving him.

“We are gathered here today...”

He didn't care to listen. His own vows were more important than the words of the priest. His mouth was dry as he knew he had to speak soon, and he wetted his lips, his gaze never leaving hers. He wanted to whisk her away and spend days with her, closed off from the world and basking in the light that she was. He felt a shiver run up his spine as she stroked her finger over his, seemingly able to read his mind as she grinned. As he tuned back in to the words, he straightened his back slightly.

“Rumpelstiltskin and Belle have chosen to write their own vows.” The man said with a slight smile, turning his attention over to them. Rumple cleared his throat, locking his eyes on her own as he took a breath and began. He hadn't written a word down, wanting them to truly come from his heart.

“Belle, before I met you, I was entirely alone in the world. Though the terms we met on were less than orthodox, I have never regretted a single moment of my time with you. A deal may have brought you to me, but a deal is not the reason I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you because you are the kindest, smartest, bravest, and most gentle woman I have ever know. You told me once love was layered, and I have never forgot those words. You are my mystery to be uncovered, you are truly a flicker of light in the darkness. Your love shunned the darkness and replaced it with a man. Your love tamed the beast, and made him accept love into his black old heart. I want you to know that I will always do everything in my power to ensure you're happy. I will always keep you safe from harm. I intend to truly and completely cherish every moment I have with you for the rest of our life. You are my other half, and without you I am but a shred of a man. You give me strength, strength to be a man and strength to make the right choices. I love you so much Belle, and I promise, you shall never face a day where you doubt that for one second.” He said as evenly as possible, his eyes never leaving her tearful blue gaze. She looked as if she was about to crush him against her, and he was pleased his words had hit her in such a way. He truly meant every syllable. He took the diamond ring from the priest, holding it in his hand. The diamond was large and sparkling, smaller diamonds encrusted along the gold in the front. The inside had a heart shape protruding out from it. Even if she removed the ring, the heart would remain on her skin. “I'm never going to let you go. My heart belongs to you forever. With this ring, I thee wed.” He said, slowly sliding the ring onto her finger, his throat tightening up from the sight of it on her.

“Rumpelstiltskin, I-” She paused a moment, her voice choked up from the overwhelming emotion. “When we met, I had given up on having a true love. I thought that it was something that was only in the books I read, something that would always be unattainable for me. I had accepted my fate, though it had been decided for me. Then when you came and we made that deal, I was able to choose my own fate. And I was fated to be with you. Forever. Originally I thought I was to be a housekeeper forever. I thought you would be horrid like the stories. There was so much I was wrong about back then. I got to know you and I realized the man you were beneath the mask you wore. You have always made me feel as no other did. The more I got to know you, the more I came to love you. That day, when we kissed for the first time, I realized I could never truly be whole unless you were by my side. During our separation, that was only confirmed. We have both fought so hard to be able to have this day. Love isn't meant to be handed to you, nor is it meant to be easy. But I will never regret fighting for you, because you are worth fighting for. You are the only man I have ever loved, and the only man I will ever love. You're the world to me, Rumpelstiltskin.” She said, bringing tears to his eyes as the emotion and meaning of her words hit him. She took the ring from the priest, twirling the band around in her fingers. It was thicker than the average ring a man would wear, and pattern of the gold was woven. Like her ring, it had a heart shaped ridge. “I love you, Rumple. With this ring, I thee wed.” She said, biting her lip as she slid it onto his finger.

“Rumpelstiltskin, do you take Belle to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to honor the vows you made and love her and only her each and every day? Do you promise to support her and cherish her forever?”

“I do.” He said without a moment of hesitation, smiling at her as he glanced down at the ring.

“Belle, do you take Rumpelstiltskin to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to honor the vows you made and love him and only him each and every day? Do you promise to support him and cherish him forever?”

“I do!” She said, her voice enthusiastic and sincere. He chuckled fondly at the excitement, hardly able to contain his own.

“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, in this land you are now known as Mr. and Mrs. Gold. You may now kiss the bride.” He said, smiling as he looked at them both in turn. Rumple had begun to lean in before he even finished his sentence, his lips touching her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in close, a hand tangling in his hair. His arms wound tightly around her waist, his lips moulding against her's perfectly. Her breath was sweet and addictive in taste, and he knew he could never have enough of the taste of her lips. Lucky for him he was able to kiss her to his heart's content. His hand cupped her cheek as he pressed closer to her, deepening the kiss. Her tongue began to caress his own, making him groan softly in pleasure.

“Gold, get a room.” Charming murmured from behind him, chuckling softly. Rumple pulled away reluctantly, giving the meddling Prince a potent glare. He offered Belle his arm and she took it, the pair walking down the aisle to cheers from the small but joyous crowd. He lead his blushing bride down the aisle and kissed her cheek, smiling down at her.

“For you, Mrs. Gold.” He murmured once they reached their table, pulling her chair out for her and sweeping into a bow. She giggled and gave a curtsy, sitting down in her chair.

“Thank you Mr. Gold.” She said playfully, smiling at him as he sat beside her, holding her hand and kissing it. As their table filled in, various congratulations were thrown their way. Belle was blushing from all the attention on her, and he found it to be one of the most adorable sights in the world. Rumple felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, seeing Henry grinning at him.

“Does this mean Belle is my grandmother now?” He asked, making the newlyweds laugh as they exchanged a look.

“I suppose it does. Grandma Belle.” Rumple said teasingly, smiling fondly as she rubbed the boy's arm. Henry then took his seat beside Emma and Hook. “You're the most beautiful grandmother in the world.” He said playfully, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Congratulations, Rumple, Belle.” Regina said, her tone genuine but still slightly awkward. “I wish you both nothing but happiness.” She said, wrinkling her nose despite herself.

“Thank you, Regina. I truly appreciate that.” Belle said, kissing Rumple on the cheek. The rest of their meal went by smoothly, and Rumple was grateful that everyone was civil. He didn't want to have to deal with any unpleasantries. Belle deserved perfection and he was determined to deliver just that.

“Wine, my darling?” He asked, holding reaching for her glass to fill it.

“Oh, no. None for me, thank you.” She said a bit too quickly, making him arch an eyebrow as he looked down at her. He said nothing as he took a sip of his own wine. He stood then, offering her a hand.

“Well then, will you do me the honor of a dance?” He asked, helping her up as she took his hand.

“Of course, Rum.” She said with a tiny smile, following as he led her to the dance floor. He rested a hand on her waist and held her hand in his own, holding it up. As they began to slowly sway to the soft music of the band, he gazed down into her eyes, smiling softly.

“Do you recall the time you forced me to dance at the Dark Castle?” He asked playfully, his hand pressing her closer to him as he grinned.

“Of course! But I hardly forced you. You seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did.” She said, rolling her eyes as she leaned up and kissed him softly, her lips remaining parted as she pulled back.

“You coerced me with smiles and charm.”

“Well, I must be wonderful at it if I was able to coerce the Dark One.” She said with a giggle, pressing her body closer and leaning her head on his chest. He rested his head atop her own, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair.

“You're truly the most adept. You're the only one who doesn't require a dagger to do so.” He said, holding her tighter, his arms strong and secure around her.

“I know you enjoyed it. We danced until the candles burned out. Danced and talked.” She said, making his lips from a fond smile as he remembered that night. It was the first night they had engaged in physical contact beyond accidental brushes or gentle guiding hands, and it was as magical as he.

“I never liked dancing much until that night. You are a beautiful dancer.” He said, pressing a kiss to her hair as her hand slid up and down his chest.

“I was until I stepped on your foot.” She said, laughing. The sound of her laughter sent a warm feeling throughout his body, his heart rate picking up.

“A crime I have long since forgiven you for, my darling Belle.” He said with a wide smile, his eyes falling shut from how content he was in the moment.

“We have a lot of good memories in that dusty Dark Castle, don't we?”

“I regret we don't have more. All I will ever regret about you is that I turned you away. I think of how it could have been often. If I had accepted that I could have had you and still found Bae. We almost had happiness, until I destroyed it.” He said, his voice taking on a remorseful.

“Rumple, none of that matters now. We're Mr. and Mrs. Gold now. We have our happiness. We can have it all now. From here on out you and I are an us. You have to work and fight for love, and we have fought so hard.” She said strongly, nuzzling into his chest more.

“Oh Belle... I can't believe I doubted you. How co-”

“What do you mean?” She asked, pulling back to look in his eyes.

“Well, I... I worried you'd changed your mind since you came out a bit late.” He said honestly, his smile turning nervous as she grew serious. She pulled back and took his hand, leading him over to a couch in the corner of the room. She sat him down, biting her lip as if she was thinking. “Sweetheart? W-what's wrong?”

“I must tell you something. And I don't know how...”

“With words?” He quipped, earning a soft giggle and a playful shove.

“Of course, you silly man. I just...” She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. She positioned her lips by his ear, whispering. “Rumple, we're going to have a child.”

“What?” He asked in shock, pulling away to look in her eyes. “What did you say?”

“I'm pregnant. The reason I was late to come out is because the dress was tighter and took longer to get on. I also took two tests and both were positive. I've been late but I thought it was just all the wedding excitement.” She said, looking up at him nervously. It all began to make sense to him from this new information.

“You're pregnant.” He repeated softly, his eyes flickering down to her stomach as if he expected it to suddenly swell with his child. “Oh, Belle! You're pregnant.” He said with a huge smile, pulling her into him in a crushing hug. He held her against him tightly, his lips by her ear. “Oh darling, this is wonderful news.”

“You're not mad? We never discussed this happening so soon.”

“Mad? How could I be angry about you carrying my child? This is wonderful news.” He said, pulling back just enough to look in her eyes, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “I love you, Belle. And I will love this child. Our child.” He said, his smile giddy. He hugged her again, holding her against his chest. “Have you any idea how far along you are?”

“I'm not sure, about two months.”

“We'll have to go to the doctor right after the honeymoon. I need my girls healthy.” He said, resting his hand over her still flat stomach protectively.

“Girls? What makes you so sure it's a girl?” She asked, arching an eyebrow. He offered her a grin and a shrug, his fingers splaying across her gown.

“I have a feeling, my beautiful Belle.” He said with a small grin, kissing her lips deeply. “This explains why you've been such a minx lately. Some women get that way.”

“Rumple!” She giggled and covered her mouth, her cheeks heating up in a bright blush. She leaned against his chest, cuddling into his side.

“I love you so much, Belle.” He said more seriously, toying with one of her soft ringlets of hair.

“I love you too, Rumple.” She said with a content sigh, clearly relieved telling him had gone so well.

“Does anyone else know?”

“Just Ruby. She brought me the tests. But she promised not to say.” She said, absentmindedly toying with the buttons on his suit coat.

“The wolf knew first? Sweetheart, you wound me.” He said, shifting his gaze back to her. He sat there a moment, looking down at her as if she was his entire world. And she truly was. At least until the life they created was born. Once their child was born, his family would be his entire world. His wife and his child. For the first time in his long life, his future looked bright, and he wasn't going to let anything take that from him.


End file.
